Super Hero Heisei Generations: Winter Break Combining Special
is Synopsis Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': *'Scene 2': *'Scene 3': *'Scene 4': *'Scene 5': *'Scene 6': *'Scene 7': *'Scene 8': *'Scene 9': *'Scene 10': Characters Goriders Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders U.S.A. Riders Ninja Riders Predator Riders Japanese Kamen Riders *Showa Riders *Heisei Riders *Neo-Heisei Riders Super Sentai And Introducing the Lupinrangers and Patrangers Metal Heroes Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *Nozomi Aida *Jiro Sakuma *Misora Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa Villiains *G.O.D. **King Dark **Apollo Geist II **G.O.D. Warfare Agents *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow * * * *Black Cross King *King ZennMagma *General ZennSaturn *Armed Megabeast Biain *Dimensional King Radigan *Majin Ramon *Captain Zahab *Mandiger *Hielahiela *Zakkasu *Ultimate Org Senki *Duke Org Rouki *Tire Org *Wedding Dress Org *Freezer Org *Human Body Specimen Org *Tombstone Org *Mythical Confrontation God UryuLong *Confrontation Demon ButoBae *Confrontation Beast Eel-Fist Nagiu *Mythical Beast Pixie-Fist Hiso *Messiah *Enter *Tubaloid *Tubaloid 2 *Filmloid *Rousokuloid *Bulldozerloid *Loupeloid *MegaZordloid *Kentateloid *Ginis *Azald *Jagged *Bangray *Hunterji *Prisonable *Illusion *Jashinger *Saguil A&B *Killmench *Don Armage *Eriedrone *Ikargen *Mardakko *Scorpio *Gamettsui *Toome *Mozuma Monsters **Egyptus **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant Transcript For full transcript, click here. Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Super Mario, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Link **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Sonic **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Yoshi's Island **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, God Maximum Mighty X **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle, Knock Out Fighter ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Ride-Player ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Poppi ***Toki Meki Crisis **Ride-Player Nico ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Ninja Player ***Hurricane Ninja *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Fighter Gamer Level 50, Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Poppi ***Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories Astroswitches Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: ***Magic: **'Style Used' ***Flame Style Other Form Changes *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner Zyuohger Forms Used * - N/A * - N/A * - N/A * - N/A * - Instinct Awakened * - N/A * - Shishi (Shishi Voyager) * - Sasori (Sasori Voyager) * - Ookami (Ookami Voyager) * - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager) * - Oushi (Oushi Voyager) * - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager) * - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager) * - Washi (Washi Voyager) * - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) Mecha *Super Rider Gattai WinterBreakRobo **Himitsu Gattai GorenOh ***Vari Machine VariBlune ***Vari Machine VariTank ***Vari Machine VariMarine ***Vari Machine VariMortar ***Vari Machine VariJet **Taiyou Gattai Sun Vulcan Robo ***Cosmo Vulcan ***Bull Vulcan **Gojuu Gattai LiveKing ***Jet Falcon ***Land Lion ***Aqua Dolphin ***Bison Liner ***Sai Fire **Choujin Gattai Jet Icarus ***Jet Hawk ***Jet Condor ***Jet Owl ***Jet Swan ***Jet Swallow **Seijuu Gattai GingaiOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ***Silver Starbeast GingaLeon ◆ ***Silver Starbeast GingaIcon ◆ ***Silver Starbeast Gingarilla ◆ ***Silver Starbeast GingaVerick ◆ ***Silver Starbeast Gingat ◆ **Hyakujuu Gattai HunterGaoKing ◆◆◆◆◆ ***GaoLion ◆ ***GaoEagle ◆ ***GaoShark ◆ ***GaoBison ◆ ***GaoTiger ◆ ***GaoWolf ◆ ***GaoHammerhead ***GaoLigator **Juken Gattai GekiOh ***GekiTiger ***GekiCheetah ***GekiJaguar ***GekiWolf ***GekiRhinos ***RinLion ***RinChameleon **Tokumei Gattai Go-BusterEmpero ***CB-01 Cheetah ***GT-02 Gorilla ***RH-03 Rabbit ***BC-04 Beetle ***SJ-05 Stag ***LT-06 Lion / Tategami LiOh **Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai King **Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin Cast * Sento Kiryu: * Ryuga Banjou: * Kazumi Sawatari: * Gentoku Himuro: * Misora Isurugi: * Sawa Takigawa: * Emu Hojo: Hiroki Iijima * Hiiro Kagami: Toshiki Seto * Taiga Hanaya: Ukyo Matsumoto * Kiriya Kujo: Hayato Onozuka * Kuroto Dan: Tetsuya Iwanaga * Parad: Shouma Kai * Nozomi Aida: Misato Kawauchi * Haima Kagami: Hanamaru Hakata * Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo: Ruka Matsuda * Nico Saiba: Reina Kurosaki * Saki Momose: Kana Nakagawa * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Mai Takatsukasa: Yuumi Shida * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Gentaro Kisaragi: Sota Fukushi * Eiji Hino: Shu Watanabe * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Lucky: Takumi Kizu * Stinger: Yousuke Kishi * Garu: Kazuya Nakai * Balance: Yūki Ono * Champ: Akio Ōtsuka * Naga Rei: Taiki Yamazaki * Hammy: Sakurako Okubo * Raptor 283: M • A • O * Spada: Tetsuji Sakakibara * Shou Ronbou: Hiroshi Kamiya * Kotaro Sakuma: Shota Taguchi * Tsurugi Ohtori: Keisuke Minami * Mordecai Okumoto/Apollo Geist II: Hiroshi Watari Voice cast * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Joe Odagiri * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Faiz: Kento Handa * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg: Shin-ichiro Miki * Kamen Rider Kiva: Koji Seto * Kamen Rider Decade: Masahiro Inoue * LupinRed: * LupinBlue: * LupinYellow: * PatorenIchigo: * PatorenNigo: * PatorenSango: * Zyuoh Eagle: Masaki Nakao * Zyuoh Shark: Miki Yanagi * Zyuoh Lion: Shouhei Nanba * Zyuoh Elephant: Tsurugi Watanabe * Zyuoh Tiger: Haruka Tateishi * Zyuoh TheWorld: Naoki Kunishima * AkaNinger: Shunsuke Nishikawa * AoNinger: Gaku Matsumoto * KiNinger: Kaito Nakamura * ShiroNinger: Yuuka Yano * MomoNinger: Kasumi Yamaya * StarNinger: Hideya Tawada * Elder AkaNinger: Takashi Sasano * Whirlwind AkaNinger: Toshihiro Yashiba * Future AkaNinger: * MidoNinger: Megumi Han * Red Buster: Katsushiro Suzuki * Blue Buster: Ryoma Baba * Yellow Buster: Arisa Komiya * Beet Buster: Hiroya Matsumoto * : Yuuichi Nakamura * : * : * : * : * : * : Junya Ikeda * : * Gosei Pink: Rika Satoh * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi * : Tori Matsuzaka * Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba * Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi * Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki * Shinken Yellow: Suzuka Morita * Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma * : Runa Natsui * GekiRed: Hiroki Suzuki * GekiYellow: Mina Fukui * GekiBlue: Manpei Takagi * GekiViolet: Riki Miura * GekiChopper: Sotaro * Black Lion Rio: Hirofumi Araki * Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mele: Yuka Hirata * : * DekaBlue: Tsuyoshi Hayashi * DekaGreen: Yousuke Itou * : * : * DekaBreak: Tomokazu Yoshida * DekaMaster: Tetsu Inada * : * HurricaneBlue: Nao Nagasawa * HurricaneYellow: Kohei Yamamoto * KabutoRaiger: Yujiro Shirakawa * KuwagaRaiger: Nobuo Kyo * Shurikenger: Taiki Matsuno * GaoRed: Noboru Kaneko * GaoYellow: Kei Horie * GaoBlue: Takeru Shibaki * GaoBlack: Kazuyoshi Sakai * GaoWhite: Mio Takeuchi * GaoSilver: Tetsuji Tamayama * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * GingaGreen: Kōji Sueyoshi * GingaBlue: Shōei * GingaYellow: Nobuaki Takahashi * GingaPink: Juri Miyazawa * MegaRed: Hayato Oshiba * MegaBlack: * MegaBlue: Masaya Matsukaze * MegaYellow: * MegaPink: * MegaSilver: * , : * : * NinjaBlue: Hiroshi Tsuchida * NinjaYellow: Shu Kawai * NinjaBlack: Kane Kosugi * Ninjaman: Kazuki Yao * Red Hawk: Kotaro Tanaka * Black Condor: Toshihide Wakamatsu * Yellow Owl: Tomihisa Naruse * White Swan: Rika Kishida * Blue Swallow: Sayuri Uchida * FiveRed: Toshiya Fuji * FiveBlue: Kei Sindachiya * FiveBlack: * FivePink: * FiveYellow: Ryo Narushima * Red Falcon: Daisuke Shima * Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Blue Dolphin: Megumi Mori * Black Bison: Seirou Yamaguchi * Green Sai: Jin Kawamoto * Red Flash: * Green Flash: Kihachirō Uemura * Blue Flash: * Yellow Flash: * Pink Flash: * VulEagle: Takayuki Godai * VulShark: Kin'ya Sugi * VulPanther: Asao Kobayashi * DenziRed: * Denji Blue: Kenji Ohba * DenziYellow: * DenziGreen: * DenziPink: * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto Suit Actors Crew Trivia *'Kyulette Team:' **Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow Notes Gallery C6mm2KCV4AAglRw.jpg|Super Mario Gashat Sonic gashat by tlynch34-davcj4c.png|Sonic Gashat Yoshi s island gashat by tajadorcombo-db200bi.png|Yoshi's Island Gashat 9f1f2f27b66ad5b73ba2c86439a135b7.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver and Kajiki Yellow 61409631 p0 master1200.jpg|Unicorn Kyutama Muccha game what s your name its a me mario by matsui07-dap8p85.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Mario Action Gamer Legend of zelda gasshat by matsui07-dapbq58.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Link Action Gamer